<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art Deco by rabesgoodeday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936145">Art Deco</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabesgoodeday/pseuds/rabesgoodeday'>rabesgoodeday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabesgoodeday/pseuds/rabesgoodeday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia meets a blue eyed stranger at a club</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art Deco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!! I’m back with a short little one shot,</p><p>Listen to Art Deco by Lana del Rey while reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cordelia hadn’t planned on going to a club with her friends, but here she was on a Saturday night in a packed bar across downtown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Cordy, got your eye’s on anyone? Guys? Girls?” Madison asked, shoving a bright red drink into her hand. Cordelia took the drink and shook her head </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No nothing like that, I don’t even know why I agreed to come with you all” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madison rolled her eyes and took a sip of her own drink, “Because you love us, and you need to get fucked, like bad” Cordelia shoved her arm playfully. Cordelia took a sip of her drink and glanced across the room and saw a wild haired blond seemingly alone dancing in the dead center of the floor. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Club queen on the downtown scene</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Prowling around at night</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're not mean, you just want to be seen</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Want to be wild</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A little party never hurt no one, that's why it's alright</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You want in but you just can't win</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So you hang in the likes</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slow song had started to play through the speakers loudly throughout the club. The mysterious woman had pulled Cordelia in with nothing but a glance. The whole club seemed to have eyes for the blond who danced carefree and languishly in the center of the dance floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're so Art Deco, out on the floor</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shining like gun metal, cold and unsure</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby, you're so ghetto</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're looking to score</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When they all say hello</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You try to ignore them</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause you want more (why?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You want more (why?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You want more (why?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause you want more</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond mouthed the words to Cordelia, eyes never leaving hers crooning one finger, silently telling Cordelia to come join her. Cordelia bit her lip, quickly  patted Madison on the shoulder and started her journey to the woman in the center stage. The woman tossed her head back, curls going in every direction. Cordelia slowly made her way towards the woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Young thing on the downtown scene</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rolling around at night</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Got things, let it hit to be seen</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like you're rapper's delight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A little party never hurt no one, that's why it's alright</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You want in, but you just can't win</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So you stay in the lights</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cordelia finally made her way to the woman. If Cordelia got her breath stolen from across the club, she could consider herself legally dead now, the woman was even more beautiful up close. Blue eyes finally met Cordelia’s brown, smiling up at Cordelia the woman wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s neck. Cordelia froze and gripped the woman’s hips and she swayed slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're so Art Deco, out on the floor</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shining like gun metal, cold and unsure</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby, you're so ghetto</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're looking to score</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When they all say hello</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You try to ignore them </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman let go of Cordelia’s neck and sunk down slowly to the floor, then quickly back up closely invading Cordelia’s personal space, not that she minded at all, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause you want more(why?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You want more (why?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You want more (why?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause you want more</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cordelia did want more, more of whatever this woman would offer her. Blue eyes turned so that her back was pressed up against Cordelia’s front with her arms up in the air. Cordelia gripped her hips as the woman grinded lightly against Cordelia. The woman’s hands came and rested back on Cordelia’s shoulders as she swayed slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A little party never hurt no one</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So we stay out late</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A little party never hurt no one</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's what your friends say</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You put your life out on the line</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're crazy all the time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Put your life out on the line</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're crazy all the time</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman leaned back and caught Cordelia’s eyes, her skin was flushed and a thin layer of sweat covered her face, neck and chest. The woman bit her lip and smiled up at Cordelia. The mysterious woman leaned back and whispered deeply into Cordelia’s ear, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you had it in you” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're so Art Deco, out on the floor</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shining like gun metal, cold and unsure</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby, you're so ghetto</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're looking to score</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When they all say hello</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You try to ignore them</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause you want more (why?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You want more (why?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You want more (why?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause you want more</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman turned back around in Cordelia’s arms, so that they were nose to nose. Cordelia gripped hips tight as the song began to die out. The woman finally tilted her head up and kissed Cordelia softly, tongue invading Cordelia’s mouth which she received happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A little party never hurt no one</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not you and me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A little party never hurt no one</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We were born to be free</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song stopped, and so did Cordelia’s world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Misty”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cordelia” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cordelia, you wanna get outta here?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lmk if i should do a pt 2&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>